


Life and Death.

by SpectreBleu



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectreBleu/pseuds/SpectreBleu
Summary: "Once upon a time..."Erik and Christine telling the Tale of Life and Death to their son,Gustave.
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Life and Death.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this out of sheer boredom and wanted to say a few things :  
> 1-I copied nothing.If there is a fic similar to this one,trust me I did not copy or got inspired for this at all.I just find the idea easy to come with.  
> 2-However I have some doubts.While a plot of Life and Death is easy,telling it as a Tale is a bit unlikely ? Especially since I took again LND,hence Gustave's presence.
> 
> And 3...Enjoy ? (It isn't angst lol)

_Once upon a time,lived an Angel;reclused,alone...deadly and ugly : the Angel of Death._

_A lonely Great God whose purpose was to forever bring the souls of the deceased in the Afterlife.A skeleton-like being,harboring a mask of death and huge wings,and wielding a terrifying scythe._

_Many feared Him,and thus praised Him as a powerful God...incapable of loving ..._

_The Great God of Death,this Angel,is lonely and cold.He yearns for a lover,someone who can see past His looks._

_Once upon a time,lived an Angel;free,surrounded by followers...yet feeling so alone and empty : the Angel of Life._

_A beautiful and talented Great God,whose purpose was to forever create souls and thus new life everywhere on Earth.An ethereal beauty,dressed in the purest white,a tiara adorning Her golden hair. In Her hands was a lyre,with which She was always playing and singing to Her heart's content._

_Many loved Her,and thus praised Her as a loving,beautiful God,capable of melting the toughest heart._

_The Great God of Life,this Angel,is lonely and empty.She yearns for a lover,someone who can see past Her looks._

"Did they meet,father ?"

"Of course,they did.It was bound to happen..."

_For the Angel of Death,one day,heard someone sing,and went toward the source of the delicate song._

_The music accompanying the song,as ethereal as it was,held the saddest and purest notes,able to make a gargoyle cry._

_It was Life._

"Did they fall in love ?"

"Patience,son."

_Life,upon seeing Death,fled away,scared by the rumors concerning the God who is said to be ruthless and cold._

"Did he follow her,father ?"

"He did not,because he felt rejected."

_By the purest and most accepting being._

"Did he cry ?"

_Death could not cry,but He started to sing His pain,for never He could find someone able to accept Him.Would you like to know what happened next ?_

_Well,the animals that ran away,fearing for their soul,slowly came back to listen to him._

"He sings well ?"

"Yes,he does,Gustave.An ethereal,holy voice;able to enchant any soul and calm down the most destructive demon."

"Mother,you also know the story ?"

"I do."

"And what happened ?"

_Life,who went away,heard the song as well.A divine voice,who compelled Her to come back.And She approached Him,and listened..._

_And She started to sing with Death.And together They sang to Their heart's content;Their song was harmonious,heavenly !~_

"And then ?" -The boy's eyes are shining-

_They fell in love.They saw past Their body,and started at each other's soul._

"My son,they fell in love and danced,and sang all night."

**"And together,by sharing their life,they created Happiness...~"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit : Changed "Major" to "Great".Thank you again for letting me know.^^


End file.
